


Let Me In

by BellaRisa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Bottom Dean, Brat Dean, Corporal Punishment, Crying Dean, Dom Castiel, Domestic Discipline, Kinda, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRisa/pseuds/BellaRisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to say that I won't spank you. Now whyever would I say that? It would be a lie. Because I <i>am</i> going to spank you. I gave you specific orders and you chose to disobey me, that disobedience could have cost your life. I will not let that go unpunished. You expected no less, that is why you ran. And you know better than to run from me, Little Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This has been *haunting* me for months, I finally got it done and I really hope you like it :)

He was close, so close.

Running between the trees under cover of darkness. The clouded moon hid the forest floor.

The cabin was just ahead in the tiny clearing; he could make it if only--

O the  _fluttering--!_

The fluttering, the darkly mocking laughter all around. Everywhere and nowhere and right behind him no oh no  _oh_   _please FASTER_

He fell into the heavy wooden door then quickly shouldered it shut, rolling and curling himself up to his knees against the solid oak. Breathing hard as he slammed home the lock and... _waiting._

Listening.

Silence. Even the wind was still, the leaves making barely a rustle.

He was out there though, every bit of the Hunter’s being told him so.

Each knew when the other was near.

Finally, when _unsure_ was that much worse than  _knowing_ , he dared a look.

The lone window was nothing more than a shuttered screen, worn and tattered and hardly worth having there as the holes nearly defeated the purpose...he rose to his booted feet, oh so slowly from below as he'd been trained.

And saw nothing at first; only the trees at the edge of the clearing and the soft forest lawn in the scattered kisses of moonlight. He sighed a bit, turning away...

And then what he'd have sworn wasn't there suddenly just... _was._

His Angel stood still under the tallest tree. A silhouette of trench-coated magic and moonshine. Shaggy hair and two burning sapphires  

( _His Angry_ _Eyes_ o _no_ )

and did he really see wings or was his mind playing tricks...? He didn't know.

All he knew was that his Angel was coming for him. NOW. 

Whether he wanted that or not he honestly could not have said. 

Not that it mattered; his opinion had _not_ been asked. Nor would it be, not this night.

He blinked and the unmoving shadow was…closer.

Again and his Angel was closer still, sending an icicle's chill through the Hunter’s heart while deep, deep whispers of devilish heat ignited elsewhere. The places that knew full well what would happen when there were no walls between them and the Angel's rule held sway.

Closer again in the blink of an eye. Close enough to be heard this time. 

 _"Let me in._ "

That rumble, that _voice_ , the only one that he ever truly obeyed. And it was definitely demanding obedience. Right outside the cabin door.

The instinct to behave, to be _good,_ almost overpowering. The Hunter realized nearly too late that his hand was halfway to the closest symbol and he physically held it back with his other hand--! Then came the voice again, indulgent and amused even; eternally the most beautiful yet most frightening sound in the the Hunter's world:

 "A warded cabin will not save your bottom, my love. You know my patience is greater than yours. You're always sorry later that you didn't save yourself a longer punishment. There's still time to be my good boy. _Let me in."_

“Only if you say we can talk about this--!” The Hunter insisted, knowing how foolish it was even as the desperate words came spilling out. Demons and Rougarus were one thing. His Angry Angel was an altogether different danger. 

“We will absolutely talk."

_Good, he's going to let me explai--_

"After you've spent ample time weeping over my knee. Then we will talk for as long as you like."

 _Oh gotDAMmit!_ He kicked the cabin door as he slammed a frustrated fist into his own leg. Which was in no way a tantrum. Not at all. 

"Now let me IN.” The Angel had yet to raise his voice but the cabin seemed to *shiver*—the Hunter was so unnerved he committed a grievous crime--

"DAMMIT I'M A GROWN-ASS MAN AND YOU CAN'T JUST--" He was cut off by his Angel’s calm, o so mellow voice of reason and horror.

"You know that I can. And you know that I will. For as long as I see fit. Obviously that needs to be a very long time this night. You know how I feel about you shouting at me." The quieter the Angel’s voice the more the Hunter knew he was doomed, still he had to at least try--

"Yes, you are indeed a grown man."

Wait what--? "Then tell me you're gonna treat me like it and not--say you won't--!!"

The darkest, most vile chuckle slithered in and curled around his belly. He knew his Angel, picturing the absolutely evil smirk was terrifyingly easy.

“I see. You want me to say that I won't spank you. Now whyever would I say that? It would be a lie. Because I  _am_  going to spank you. I gave you specific orders and you chose to disobey me, that disobedience could have cost your life. I will not let that go unpunished. You expected no less, that is why you ran. And you know better than to run from me, Little Hunter. Ah, and just so we’re clear: I am not going to spank you as one would a child. Because you are indeed a grown man, as you so often announce, and you can handle so much more than a child. No, I’m going to hold you down over my knee and spank your bare bottom over and over; first one side and then the other. Again and again until you’re weeping and begging me to stop and promising anything that might sway me. I assure you that nothing will. Then I’m going to lower your trousers even further and spank the backs of your legs, from just underneath your bottom to just before the backs of your knees begin. And when you’re quite certain that your bottom and legs must surely be ignited with the fires of Hell and you’ve no voice left to scream or to beg, only then will we be done. And then I’m going to completely remove your trousers and every other garment you wear. And then…I will have my way.

"Now

 **LET.**  

**ME.**

**IN.”**  

The Hunter held in a shriek as the cabin seemed to _vibrate_ with the promise of punishment to come. He did his best to slow his heartbeat; this was his Angel, the keeper of his love and soul; angry, and determined to teach his misbehaving Hunter that there were consequences for disobedience. 

But not to be feared. His Angel would never hurt him, not really. 

And the coming reckoning was...fair. Fair and just.

Slowly he reached for the nearest sigil to swipe through and nullify its power and

 ...and his wrist was taken up and brought the rest of him to follow; he found himself  _ **sLaMMeD**_ against the cabin wall and his Angel was now holding both wrists high over his head--!!!

"HOW THE FU--" words cut off by the bruising, punishing lips of his Avenging Angel. He lost himself in that kiss, his eyes rolling as his knees weakened and only Celestial Strength kept him upright. The Angel broke away, oh so reluctantly, their foreheads pressed together and their lips not even an inch apart.

"The warding isn't complete. Someone, some hunter, failed to make this structure safe from angels."  _Huh, that was a shame, someone who thought they were safe in here could've_ ** _WAIT WHAT DID HE SAY--!?!_**

"SO YOU COULD'VE--HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW--??" He gaped at the Angel in total disbelief; the predatory smile the Angel gave him would've made the gnarliest werewolf think twice.

"I’ve had the option the entire time that you have been in here.”

_O my god oh my GOD_

 “You are to be congratulated; I was NOT going to wait much longer. Your willingness to allow me the entry you believed impossible without your assistance just saved your bottom dozens upon dozens of  _terribly_  severe spanks.”

_Oh great oh good_

"Speaking of which..:"

_Oh fuck Oh NO_

That was his last truly coherent thought for a long, long while. The Angel simply dropped to one knee, bringing his misbehaving charge down with him and straight over. And just as was promised, the jeans came down and the boxers underneath and O that poor, poor luscious flesh...

_**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** _

_**“OWTCH OH PLEASE I—“** _

_**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK** _

**"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"**

Over and over and over the calloused palm did fall. First on the left,  _in the exact same spot,_ until there was a perfect flaming handprint that was all-too-soon matched on the other side. And all the anger and fury and begging and HOWLING, the pleading and promises, fell on deaf ears.

No, that wasn't quite true.

The Angel heard every threat and plea and shriek and wail.

He simply did not care.

When he did stop,  _momentarily_ , mercy was by no means the reason. He wanted to speak, and he wanted answers. His naughty brat of a human needed enough coherence and oxygen to hold up his end of the conversation.

"What did I tell you to do?"

"I...I th-thought as long as I had my--"

_**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** _

_**"GAAHHH PLEA--AAHHHHH--!!!"**_ _As promised the trousers and boxers had been lowered even further. Now_ _crimson from his bottom to his knees, the Hunter hissed through his tears as the tender skin was lovingly, sadistically patted and stroked._

"Now we will try that again: What did I tell you to do?"

"W-WAIT FFFOOR YOOOUUU, you (hic) s-said to wait for you!!!!"

"Indeed. And what did you do instead?"

He could be called a slow learner at times. Not today. Especially when the hand disappeared and he *knew* it hovered, just waiting. He bit back the immediate urge to again try and justify his actions and answered the question.  
  
"I--I---(gasp, HIC) went in without you, I was 'sposed to wait and I went by myself an-aahand--" he fell into fresh weeping, honestly unable to speak at the moment. His Angel did show mercy this time; the hand that had been resting menacingly on the crimson, volcanic backside while he spoke began the gentlest of rubbing.

"You could have been killed. I acknowledge your skills as a hunter, I truly do. My issue is not with your prowess. You are over my knee because you

**DID**

**_SMACK_ **

**NOT**

**_SMACK_ **

**LISTEN.”** Each word was punctuated by a biting swat to the backs of the Hunter’s legs. Wailing, he could only nod. He’d known from the beginning what he was being punished for. And he knew that his Angel was right.

"You were told to wait until I could be there to help you. In the case of more creatures than we knew of, more than you could deal with on your own. It would have taken me mere moments to get there and accompany you, and you know that there was time. Yet you rushed in without me by your side, and were there indeed more than you'd anticipated?"

Again he nodded, woeful and miserable and so, so sorry.

In a flash he was gently but swiftly spilled from his Angel's knee and brought up face to face with a disappointed and desperately _aching_ lover indeed:

"There may come a time, despite all of my power here and In Heaven, when your soul travels to a place that I cannot follow. Until that day you will do NOTHING that might take you away from me before it is absolutely necessary. Do you hear me?!?”

And before he could even answer in the affirmative, so quickly was he divested of jacket and shirt and everything but his very skin; squirming with deserved agony as his backside and thighs made contact with the hard wood of the cabin floor. 

The now naked Angel had absolutely NO sympathy, using his bare body to crush his Beloved's punished parts that much deeper into the hardness beneath them. The poor hunter moaned and tried to buck his hips in desperation, only to still himself with a yelp of injured upset when the side of his thigh was smacked and smacked HARD. His Angel was straddling him, an arm on either side; he lowered himself until they were nearly nose to nose, narrowed eyes of blue staring down rounded eyes of green.

“You will BEHAVE while I do as I will with this naughty flesh. Test me and I swear to all I hold holy that we will begin your spanking all. Over. AGAIN.” Sapphires burned into Jade even hotter as the Angel dared a defiant reply.

 Twin tears tracked down the sides of the Hunter’s face; he accepted the tender kiss that lessened the sting of the scolding and swore to himself to be good.

He tried. Oh how he tried, his backside engulfed in licking flames that were re-ignited over and over and over still as his lover laid claim.  Pulsing and pumping and the Hunter screamed out his tormented pleasure as lightning  **CRASHED**  and thunder  ** _ROLLED_**  and the Heavens opened and poured; the wrath of a Furious Angel holding court over nearest nature. The cabin shook and shimmied as its very foundation rocked when the Angel and his Hunter love cried out at the height of their passions, the shadow of blackest wings enfolding them in the darkness of the ages. 

 *+*+*+*

 

Juniper warmed by the sun. The softest and silkiest of feather-like fur. 

His Angel.  

He felt his cheek rise and fall, rise and fall. The Angel didn't need to breathe, but it helped him on occasion. To calm himself. To meditate. To give his sleeping Beloved the comfort of rhythm.

The rain had lessened to a gentle patter beyond the shuttered window, another calming element. Along with the fire that chased away the last of the chill, blazing with its own comfort. No need to ask when or how the fire had been started. Like so many things, his Angel had wished it and now it was so.

For him. To keep him warm. Because he was cherished, because he was loved.

"Close your eyes again, young man," came the deep yet rasping grumble. The mightiest of gentle hands sliding from his shoulder down to quiet the inferno that was once his bottom, spilling a gasp from him before he could trap it behind his traitorous lips. Wait for it...and there it was, the indulgent chuckle that he'd known was coming. Ah well, his Angel had a right. He'd outdone himself with misbehavior. And so his Angel had outdone himself with the consequences. Despite having certainly paid for his sins, guilt and no small amount of remorse sworling around him like the black smoke of demons. He had abused his Angel's trust. That was not acceptable to his spirit.

Daring to lift his misting eyes to the stern gaze of his lover, instead of closing them as instructed, he began to speak but a finger to his lips kept his words at bay. "Not now. I mean what I say, you need more rest. We will talk when I decide we're both ready." The slight rising of the left brow. Somehow both inviting and forbidding defiance. He sighed and nodded, his eyes heavier than he'd realized and his bottom in *no* condition to cash any check that his voice might write. Feeling himself let go, giving over to the security of his obedience, he simply couldn't help the precious few words that did slip through:

"I love you."

He felt the Angel's slow smile glowing, radiant. Then fingers carded through his hair and sweetly gripped, raising just enough that the low nearly-whisper came clear as a morning sky:

" _I_ love _you_. More than you've lived long enough to truly understand. Which is why the next time your spanking will be so very much worse."

The kiss to his forehead brought him back to breathing, stilled the shudder that rolled all through him. The knowledge that he was... _who he was_ , and so he  _would_  disobey again and  _would_  be right back over his most Guardian of Angel's knee, begging and wailing and...

It was too terrible, too tragically and comically inevitable, to think on. Not tonight.

He molded his body to his lover's even closer. Felt the muscle and strength, the ownership.

The love.

Allowed sleep to come for him. Warm and safe under an Angel's very hard hand.

And very tender heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know whatcha thought, comments welcome!


End file.
